


All That Matters

by xilverlining



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, seungseung, sumseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilverlining/pseuds/xilverlining
Summary: Seungwoo and Seungsik live together in a shared house along with several other guys. They're finally dating after years of keeping their feelings for each other. Today is their first date as lovers, and they're afraid things would turn awkward.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/xilverlining/status/1255504735915966467

"Subinie! What should I wear??"

"How would I know? It's your date! Seungsik-hyung would still think you're handsome whatever you wear, duh."

"Eh, really? Do you think so too~?"

"Oh please, don't you know he's so whipped for you? I'm gonna go have lunch with Sejun-hyung. Make sure you're not late to meet Seungsik-hyung, okay?"

"I know…"

Today is Seungwoo's first date with Seungsik. Not really their first first. But they finally confessed their feelings after so long. Finally come into terms that they love each other more than just friends. Different from the brotherly love they used to hang onto. Different from caring for someone you simply live together with in the same shared house for years.

Hanging out as lovers is going to feel awkward for them. At least that's what has been going inside Seungwoo's mind since last night. He couldn't sleep a wink and now he's regretting it because he can see in the mirror that he looks tired.

"Aah what to do… I want to look more handsome on this special day but I can't even do that much…," mumbles Seungwoo as he stares into the mirror.

Seungwoo suddenly thinks of the clothes he bought together with Seungsik a month ago, before they're dating. He hasn't worn it yet because he wanted to wear it only on special occasions with Seungsik. And to think that special occasion would be their date as lovers is totally out of his expectation.

"Should I wear this? Would it be too obvious? But it's embarrassing…"

After contemplating for a while he decided to just wear it because there's not much time left until the appointment. They could have gone out together but Seungsik said he wanted to make the date feel more special, so he left first to wait at the dating spot.

Seungwoo fixes his hair in a hurry. No time to choose accessories so he left without them. He even forgot his favorite pair of earrings he often wears.

On the way, Seungwoo spotted the chicken restaurant Seungsik likes so much. They're going to eat lunch at the park anyway so Seungwoo decided to buy some.

And as expected, Seungwoo arrived late at the place they planned to meet, at the outdoor table in a cafe. Seungsik was about to sulk until he saw Seungwoo out of breath.

"I'm so sorry! Didn't mean to make you wait…"

"Haha it's okay, catch your breath first. You look like you ran for your life."

Seungwoo looks at the table and there is quite a big lunch box. He just realised Seungsik already brings lunch for their date. He hides the seasoned chicken box on his back.

"Ah… Did you cook, Seungsikie?"

"Just some simple meal I prepared this morning. You like the sandwich I made for you last time, right?"

"Right… I saw you were busy in the kitchen but I didn't pay attention…"

"Hm? What's that you're bringing?"

"Chicken…"

"Oh! The one I like? Thank you, Seungwoo-hyung!"

"Sorry, I should have known you already made lunch for us."

"Hey~ There you go again, hyung, apologizing for everything. I don't mind more food! And it's my fav too!" Seungsik pulls Seungwoo's hand to bring him closer. He looks up to see Seungwoo's face clearly. Seungwoo has been standing up since earlier, looking apologetic.

"Smile for me?" teases Seungsik.

"No way, it's embarrassing… And let go of my hand, or people will stare."

"You let go first then? I don't mind people staring at us, though."

"...Don't wanna." Seungwoo grips Seungsik's hand tighter. "Let's go to the park."

Seungsik nods and stands up. They walk together still holding hands. And as expected some people did stare at them in quite an unpleasant way. Some would whisper too, which they can hear quite clearly.

"Seungsikie…"

"Yes, hyung?"

"Isn't it embarrassing doing things like this with me? I mean… I'm a man."

"And?"

"People are gonna talk about us. Maybe we should do it more… discreetly?"

"Hyung, are you happy going out with me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then that's all that matters. Unless you're embarrassed being seen with me in this way?"

"No… I actually like it. It's just… I'm thinking too much. Sorry."

Seungsik pinches Seungwoo's nose tip. "No more sorries!" says Seungsik with a sulky face.

Seungwoo finally laughs. He seems to have cheered up.

"My favorite smile. I'm glad," mutters Seungsik.

"Hm?" But Seungwoo didn't catch what Seungsik said.

"Nothing~ By the way, I've been thinking since earlier, I think I've seen that denim jumpsuit somewhere before…"

"...No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. But I can't rememb- Ah! That one last month? The one you suddenly bought when we planned only to look around the store?"

"That's because of what you said, okay? You said it would look good on me, so…"

"It does look good on you, though. You look even taller than you already are, giant dude."

"Come on, Seungsikie! Stop teasing me! I'm the hyung here!"

"Also, it's rare to see you without earrings. It's refreshing."

"You won't get anything by complimenting me." Seungwoo is trying to hide his embarrassment. Something feels different about the way Seungsik treats him, and he's not used to it yet.

They bicker until they arrive at the park. Seungsik just realised he forgot to bring the thermos he had prepared. They don't have any drinks with them. Seungwoo saw a boba tea stall along the way so he decided to go back there for a bit.

"You wait here, Seungsikie! Get us a nice spot. Maybe the bench over there."

"Yeees, hyuuung~"

The stall is not too far from where Seungsik is sitting, so he still can see Seungwoo even not so clearly. Seungwoo is a bit clumsy, and Seungsik finds it adorable, like it makes him want to take care of Seungwoo even though Seungwoo is the older one.

"Oh, look. He almost dropped one of the boba teas. Hehe"

Seungwoo walks back to Seungsik more carefully as not to spill more of the drinks he's bringing. He's holding something else in his hand which was the reason he looked overwhelmed. A balloon.

"Here, Seungsikie. Your drink."

"Hm? Yours looks like it was spilled a bit. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. You take that one."

"Thank you, hyung. Also… Why are you bringing a balloon with you?"

"Hehe~ Cute, right? It's red!"

"Yeah, cute. You, I mean."

"Seungsikie, you sweet talker! Take this!" Seungwoo hits Seungsik using the balloon.

"Hahaha! Are you shy, hyung? That's even cuter." Seungsik hits the balloon towards Seungwoo.

Seungwoo keeps playing with the balloon and hides his face using it. He can't let Seungsik see his flushed face. It's futile because Seungsik already saw Seungwoo's ears turning beet red. It made him smile so gently at Seungwoo.

"Here, sit beside me, hyung."

They enjoy the sight while eating lunch. The park is not crowded that day. There are some people passing by but not many. It's a peaceful noon for them. Even before they're dating, they would often hang out at the park instead of trendy places.

"Aah, I'm full! Your cooking is the best!"

"Glad you like it. And I'm glad you're still the usual Seungwoo-hyung."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"To be honest, I was afraid things would turn awkward between us."

'So it's not just me. Seungsik is worried about that too,' Seungwoo thought.

"On that day I confessed to you, I was ready to leave the house, in case my feelings made you uncomfortable."

"There's no way!"

"Hehe. Hear me out, hyung. Living together with you guys for years has been fun. And falling in love with you is the best thing that has happened to me. I hold dear every moment of us together. I was afraid I would lose you if I come into terms with how I feel about you. But I gathered all my courage to tell you. And to have you return my feelings feels like a dream. So… thank you?"

"Stop that, Seungsikie."

"Eh?"

"You make it sound like you're the only one falling in love. You have no idea how I feel about you all these years, do you? Even the other guys know. They said I'm too obvious."

"Ahahaha! Really?! I guess I was too worried all by myself so I didn't notice."

Seungwoo holds Seungsik's hand firmly. "Please take care of me from now on too, Seungsikie." His ears turn red again.

"Likewise, Seungwoo-hyung. I will cherish us. Let's make more memories together."


End file.
